totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Crossing: Magic Backyard Adventures
Total Drama Crossing: Magic Backyard Adventures is a fictional animated series that is one of Total Drama Crossing's companion shows. Summary The TDC gang goes on adventures around the Magic Backyard, a backyard that is magical and has many chutes that lead the gang to its different yet unique areas ranging from prehistoric times to adventurous fantasies, and sing at least four songs along the way. Description Each episode of this adventurous, comedic fantasy series has a 24-minute adventure featuring the TDC gang going to different yet unique areas of the Magic Backyard and at least four songs. All episodes begin with their main character or characters relaxing at the center of the Magic Backyard until they or one of them feels uncomfortable or bored, which prompts them to go down a chute to one of the Magic Backyard's imaginative areas and go on an adventures while making at least four musical number breaks. Characters # Owen - A hippo. # Gwen - A fox. # Heather - An ostrich. # Duncan - A hyena. # Geoff - An squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. # Bridgette - An otter. # Trent - A toucan # Izzy - An okapi. # Eva - A gorilla. # Harold - A chicken. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. # Katie - A lemur. # Sadie - An elephant. # Beth - A wombat. # Cody - A beaver. # Tyler - A male turtle. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. # Leshawna - A pigeon. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. # Justin - A peacock. # Alejandro - A donkey. # Blaineley - A giraffe. # Sierra - An anteater. # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Samey (also known as Sammy) - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes being with Blathers. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. In Scared of You, Sanders tries to help MacArthur get over her fear of thunder with tea, tickling and watching TV but all three methods fail because of MacArthur's thunder freakout, resulting her into taking MacArthur on an adventure in one of the Magic Backyard's spooky areas as a last resort that surprisingly works. In Aqua Pig and Bomb Boar: Partners in Time, Sanders becomes her aquatic but very ticklish time travel hero alter-ego, Aqua Pig. In Catch that Train!, Sanders has a toy locomotive train named Loco, which she loses while playing with him and searches through one the Magic Backyard's countryside areas for him with MacArthur and Brody helping her. In The Funny Boogie Boar, Sanders gets a case of the hiccups and tries to get rid of them herself but fails. MacArthur, Kitty and Emma help Sanders by taking her to one of the Magic Backyard's spooky areas, where MacArthur becomes the Funny Boogie Boar, and make her laugh to get rid of her hiccups. # MacArthur - A boar. In Aqua Pig and Bomb Boar: Partners in Time, MacArthur becomes her explosive but extremely ticklish time travel hero alter-ego, Bomb Boar. In The Funny Boogie Boar, MacArthur becomes her spooky-looking but surprisingly comedic alter-ego, Funny Boogie Boar, to assist Kitty and Emma in making Sanders laugh to get rid of her hiccups. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. # Shirley - A lizard. She is a friend of the TDC gang and appears in a majority of episodes. Shirley doesn't get startled very much despite her size and speaks gibberish, but all of her friends are able to understand her. She is extremely ticklish and enjoys being carried, tickled and rubbed. Shirley cues the musical number breaks by appearing onscreen, ringing her special music note- shaped bell three times and then going offscreen before the characters sing. In Attack of the 50 Foot Lizard, Shirley sees a movie about a 50 foot monster and enters one of the mysterious areas in the Magic Backyard to see what it's like to be 50 feet tall. Episodes * All seasons are each twenty-episodes long. Season 1 # Pirate Treasure - On a summer day, Geoff, Brody, Sanders and MacArthur are bored on what to play, so they head to one of the Magic Backyard's pirate areas for a pirate treasure hunting adventure. # The Heart of the Jungle - Eager to discover the heart of the jungle and help Wormy the worm, Scarlett heads to one of the Magic Backyard's jungle areas, unaware that her friends, Jasmine, Shawn and Sky, are coming along to protect her from getting harmed. # The Yeti - Determined to meet and befriend a yeti, Izzy takes the TDI gang on an adventure in one of the Magic Backyard's snowy areas. # The Snow Fort - On a snow day, Sanders, MacArthur, Josee and Jacques want to have a snowball fight, so they head to another one of the Magic Backyard's snowy areas for an epic two-on-two snowball fight. # Secret Mission - Eager to test their spy skills, Mike, Cameron and Zoey head to the Magic Backyard's spy area. # It's Great to Be a Ghost! - Wanting to show her friend how great ghosts are, MacArthur takes Sanders to one of the Magic Backyard's spooky areas, where she becomes a ghost for the day. # Riding the Range - Determined to show off their cowboy and cowgirl skills, the TDPI gang heads to one of the Magic Backyard's western areas. # The Key to the Nile - Wanting to become a queen, Stephanie heads to one of the Magic Backyard's sandy areas with Ryan in tow. # Knights are Brave and Strong - Dreaming of becoming knights, Sanders and MacArthur head to one of the Magic Backyard's medieval areas for a knightly adventure. # Viking Voyage - The males of the TDPI gang want to find treasure, so they head to another one of the Magic Backyard's pirate areas, unaware that the TDPI girls are trying to find the treasure before they do. Season 2 # Mission to Mars - Eager to bring Scarlett a birthday present, Sanders and MacArthur head to one of the Magic Backyard's space areas to get a mysterious rock from Mars. # Samurai Pie - Sanders and MacArthur must head to one of the Magic Backyard's ninja areas and get the Great Samurai Pie for Taylor to give to Kelly for Mother's Day. # Scared of You - On a stormy day, MacArthur freaks out about the thunder and Sanders decides that the only way to help MacArthur get over her thunder fear is to take her on an adventure in another one of the Magic Backyard's spooky areas. However, what Sanders doesn't know is that the spooky adventure is also testing her and MacArthur's bravery with frightening challenges at every corner. Season 3 Season 4 # Robot Animal Rampage: Part 1 # Robot Animal Rampage: Part 2 # Catch that Train! - Sanders accidentally loses Loco, her toy locomotive train, somewhere while playing with him, so she sets out into one of the Magic Backyard's countryside areas to find him, taking MacArthur and Brody along for help. # Attack of the 50 Foot Lizard - After seeing a movie about a 50 foot monster, Shirley wonders what it's like to be 50 feet tall, so she enters one of the mysterious areas in the Magic Backyard, with the TDRR gang following her to make sure she doesn't get hurt and that she returns to her normal size before the end of the day. # Dragon Express - Sanders and MacArthur dream of delivering the mail on dragons, so they head into another one of the Magic Backyard's mysterious areas to get the chance to make a delivery on their very own dragons. # Flower Power - After playing a game of hide and seek with MacArthur in the Magic Backyard's flower field, Sanders wonders what it feels like to be a flower-based superhero and heads to one of the Magic Backyard's heroic areas to find out for herself, unaware that MacArthur is coming along to play the role of a rotten super-villain. # The Funny Boogie Boar - Sanders gets a case of the hiccups and MacArthur, Emma and Kitty decide to take her to one of the Magic Backyard's spooky areas, where MacArthur becomes the Funny Boogie Boar, and attempt to make her laugh to get rid of them. Trivia * This show is similar to The Backyardigans. * In a tickle scene from the second part of Aqua Pig and Bomb Boar: Partners in Time, Aqua Pig and Bomb Boar get their feet tickled by their respective enemies, Sneaky Swan and Joker Crane. Bomb Boar laughs so much that her fuse ignites and she explodes in a blast that sends Joker Crane flying backwards. * In another tickle scene from the second part of Aqua Pig and Bomb Boar: Partners in Time, Bomb Boar gets her armpits tickled by Joker Crane, causing her to laugh hysterically and pass the containers to Aqua Pig, only for Aqua Pig to be tickled on her sides by Sneaky Swan and fall over in laughter. * In the starting scene of The Secret of Snow, Sanders and MacArthur are seen playing hide and seek in the snow, as Sanders is finishing counting to 40 while MacArthur is looking for a perfect hiding place. Sanders finishes counting and starts looking around the snowy Magic Backyard for her friend. Sanders finds MacArthur hiding in a pile of snow and the boar asks the pig how she found her. Sanders tickles MacArthur's feet while telling her that she saw her feet poking out of the snow pile and MacArthur tells her that she's right while squealing with laughter. * In the starting scene of Follow The Feather, Kitty and Emma are taking a morning stroll around the Magic Backyard's center. Kitty suddenly spots a feather on the ground and picks it up. Kitty shows Emma the feather and Emma says it looks beautiful. Emma and Kitty spot Sanders and MacArthur eating lunch nearby and Kitty decides to tickle attack MacArthur. Kitty sneaks up on MacArthur and wiggles the feather all over her feet, causing the boar to stop eating her lunch, start laughing hysterically and beg for the cat to stop. * In the starting scene of For the Love of Socks, the TDRR gang is having a socked foot tickling competition. Josee and MacArthur are remaining because everyone else, including Sanders and Jacques, has bursted into laughter and giggles on their turns. MacArthur tickles Josee's socked feet but Josee smirks and tells MacArthur that she is not ticklish on her feet, even if they're socked. Josee then tickles MacArthur's socked feet and MacArthur tries to resist laughing but fails, as she has very ticklish feet, making Josee the winner of the socked foot tickling competition. * Throughout The Funny Boogie Boar, Sanders hiccups during MacArthur, Emma and Kitty's four previous attempts to cure her (MacArthur tickling Sanders' feet with her fingers and a feather, MacArthur balancing objects that Emma and Kitty put on her head while playing a brief game of hide and seek with Sanders, MacArthur telling jokes and MacArthur doing her funny juggling act) and during the songs, I Have the Hiccups, Find Me and Cure Those Hiccups. However, later on in the episode, MacArthur, Kitty and Emma sing Giant Shoes while doing the giant shoe dance as the fifth and final attempt to get rid Sanders' hiccups, which succeeds due to how much Sanders is laughing at how hilarious the giant shoe dance is. * In the starting scene of Flower Power, Sanders is playing hide and seek with MacArthur in the Magic Backyard's flower field, as she is hiding and MacArthur is searching the flower field for her. When MacArthur finds Sanders hiding in the pink flowers, the boar starts tickling the pig on her midsection, making her burst into laughter. When MacArthur stops tickling Sanders, she helps her up and gives her a hug. * In the starting scene of Catch that Train!, Sanders is playing with her toy locomotive train, Loco. She pulls him back and releases him to let him roll on his own. Loco turns and returns to Sanders as she squeals and laughs happily. * Throughout Catch that Train!, Sanders feels worried about Loco after accidentally losing him. She is happy while singing the song My Train and Me, is emotional while singing We've Got to Catch that Train!, and is very worried while singing Don't Roll on the Train. Later on in the episode, Sanders becomes happy again when she is reunited with Loco and sings the song I Love You, Loco with MacArthur and Brody singing backup. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows